Yasmin Carrol
)]] Name: Yasmin “Yaz” Carrol Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Drawing, Photography, Music Appearance: Yasmin definitely falls under the category of cute standing only 4”10’ and weighing 99 pounds. This makes her rather skinny. She has a fairly pale complexion that makes her long brown hair stand out against her face. Her hair reaches down to her shoulders and bangs hang over a blue headband that makes them stick out off her face keeping her hair away from her eyes. Her face is fairly straight and her eyes are a dark shade of blue and very rounded and she has a small button nose. Her mouth is quite small but always seems to be smiling. She tends to wear tight fitting t-shirts and jeans as well as purple and pink Vans and she always wears a black and white bead necklace. On the day of her abduction Yasmin was wearing a tight-fitting black tank-top underneath a grey and pink Vans zip-up hoodie, three quarter length blue jeans and her purple and pink Vans. As well as her blue headband and her black and white bead necklace. Biography: Born to Kimberly and Mike Carrol, Yasmin has lived in the same two bedroom house her whole life. It’s not that her parents can’t afford to move, it’s more that they are happy with where they are living. Her nickname of Yaz came when her parents were trying to make her learn her name and she could only say the first three letters. The name stuck with her parents using it and others picking it up when they visited, which has led to it becoming more used then her actual name. Yasmin has a very positive outlook on life and is very happy go lucky once people get to know her. She is shy though and will tend to be quiet around large groups of people or people she doesn’t know. She grew up as an only child so she didn’t have much social interaction with other children. While she only interacted with a handful of other children in Elementary school, her time at the school could be considered happy and uneventful. Her hobby of drawing started at Elementary and she excelled in Art class. After moving to Middle school however Yasmin started to become a victim of bullying, because she was smaller than all of the other girls. While at first this distressed Yasmin since she had never been picked on before then she eventually adapted to it and managed to keep up her happy go lucky persona while in public. In private however she became increasingly more depressed and upset, beginning to spend much of her time at home alone in her room. It didn’t help that she entered puberty later than many of her classmates and as such remained small while they were all growing. Her parents, realising that something was going on with her took her to see a councillor, who got Yasmin to admit that she was being bullied at school. After her parents went to the school and explained what had been happening the bullying started to decline and Yasmin became much happier. The bullying had the side effect of making her lonely at school. This led to her starting to draw much more than she used to while she was at home. This was because she didn’t have anything else to do apart from be alone with her negative thoughts, because she wasn’t talking to her parents about being bullied. Her drawings can be considered her way of expressing herself creatively or when she feels words won’t work. This can mostly be attributed to the bullying. The drawing was a way to channel her negative emotions into something that could calm her down while producing something that she enjoyed at the same time. Many people do tend to comment that her drawings are darker than what she would normally take photos of. She hasn’t told anyone why this is though because of her shy nature. When Yasmine started drawing she wasn’t very good but she has improved over the years through constant practice and taking it as a subject once she reached high school. Her drawings range from landscapes that are changed in some way, like the trees being dead to full portraits of monsters that feature warped dimensions that would make them tall if they were real. She does draw lighter pictures though and frequently finds herself drawing a cat she’s started to call Benny if she decides to randomly draw something happy. She assumes this is due to the fact that she likes cats and the idea of having one as a pet. Upon entering high school she took up Art as a subject without a second thought and this is the subject where she applies herself most. She is also a very competent student in other areas of her education such as English and Math. Her grades are between average and above average, with Art being a class she is considered exceptionally good at. Art being the subject she puts the most effort into followed by English. Yasmin is hoping she will be able to go to college when she leaves high school and she is preparing a portfolio of her work for this purpose. She is also planning on using the portfolio in case she needs to become a freelance artist if she does not make it into college. Her interest in photography started when she choose to study the subject and found she had a natural flair for taking photos of landscapes. The thing she enjoys about photography is the fact that a photo captures a moment in time. So she feels more like she is preserving something when she takes a photo of it; whereas she feels more like she’s creating something when she’s drawing. She enjoyed photography enough to turn it into a hobby which she actively pursues outside of school time. She can often be seen with her camera in its bag, so that she can take a picture of anything that she finds interesting. Some of the photos she takes will be kept as photos while she may take others and draw them out by hand, altering them in some way. She enjoys doing this and is determined to get a career in art, since it is a passion she has had for a long time. Although she can be self-deprecating at times about the quality of her work, she is aware that she is in fact a very good artist. Yasmin frequently listens to music when she is engrossed in a piece. The style tends to stay around punk, indie rock and alternative. She says this helps her creativity, she even has specific playlists set up to get her in a specific mood for a piece. Her views on music are that it is a form of art you hear rather than view and she can sometimes find herself longing to be able to play an instrument so that she can produce music. She also frequently visits music stores to pick up new releases or see if there is anything interesting that she might like. In fact one of the things Yasmin wants to do if she becomes a full time artist is design the cover art for an album or be the photographer that takes the picture that is used on the cover. Yasmin’s relationship with her parents is a good one; she can’t remember ever having a fight with either of them. They are both very supportive of her passion for Art and bought her a brand new camera for her last birthday, which is considerably better than the one she had been using. As well as paying for half of the cost of a laptop she’d bought the year before so that she could edit pictures better. They also supported her emotionally once they became aware that she was getting bullied. They would frequently check with the school to make sure that the bullying had died down as well as cheering her up if she was in a negative mood. Yasmin enjoys spending time with her parents and Saturday is a traditional movie night where all three of them watch a movie together. Socially Yasmin can be very shy of a person that she has just met and will only say a few words to them because she is unsure of whether they will be kind to her or not. However once she gets past this initial awkward stage of meeting someone she is a very kind and supportive person. She has a small group of friends that she has mostly made through them being in the same classes. She is considered to be very trustworthy by the people she is friends with and while she is not the most active person to interact with in a group she makes an effort to be nice to everyone. Advantages: Her small size means people may underestimate her and allow her to hide in places that others wouldn’t be able to reach. She also has a high degree of mental toughness after enduring being bullied in middle school. Disadvantages: Yasmin is not very strong so it would be easy for someone to overpower her and her shyness means it will be hard for her to talk people out of things. Designated Number: Female student No. 022 --- Designated Weapon: Pillowcase Containing a Rock Conclusion: Silly little girls having pillow fights have no place on the island. She won't last long, but early victims are necessary to get things moving. Close your eyes, G022, and maybe it'll hurt less. - Christina Stockton The above biography is as written by Deamon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Deamon Kills: None Killed By: Hanged herself Collected Weapons: '''Pillowcase Containing a Rock (Assigned Weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Yasmin Carrol is the shortest student in V5, as well as the second lightest. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Yaz, in chronological order. The Past: *[http://s10.zetaboards.com/SOTF_V2/topic/7410404/1/ Exposition-->Rising Action] Pre-Game: *Flying Free *Clouds Up *A Breath of Fresh Air *Get The Best Side V5: *Hajime *Start It With a Positive Jam *Not Like Any Previous Sleepovers Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Yasmin Carrol. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Yasmin's a pretty solid effort that is undermined completely by her death, which was an unfortunate occurance that really detracts from the character. Her story started off with a (flash) bang, mixing it up with Katy Warren in her very first thread, which features a very strong showing from both characters. As the two interacted more and more, I found that I really enjoyed the play they got together, and was looking forward to their development. However, it wasn't to be, as Yas got rolled and died. The death was, to be blunt, out of left field and very awkward. As roleplayers and writers, it's a big part of our job to keep OOC and IC as seperate as possible to keep a cohesive, flowing narrative, and Yas' death didn't achieve it. It reads very much as Deamon running to the buzzer on the death timer and having to kill her off quickly, which hurts the entire narrative and the thread, which is so, so unfortunate for a character that had a fair bit of potential. -- NotAFlyingToy *I'm mostly gonna agree with Naft here, as he pretty much summed up all my feelings on Yasmin. Yas had one of the more noticeable and, for lack of a better word, explosive opening threads in V5 and had a fun chemistry with Katy. Which makes the fact that she really slowed down in her next two threads kinda sad, but I felt there could have been something salvaged out of it, namely the death. The suicide was something that I could have believed, and I do think it could have been executed better with some sort of foreshadowing or the like to help it along the way, and I even think Yas' profile could have been used as a springboard for it. It's important that Plan B is still Plan A quality. - Un-Persona Category:V5 Students